


M-Morty, hurry the fuck up, stop jerking it

by Nobodybutaflower



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cuddling, Half naked chddles tho, M/M, Mentions of Jerry, Mentions of Summer, NSFW, Ohboy i gave myself feels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scent Kink, Shy morty is shy, Smell, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, realtionships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodybutaflower/pseuds/Nobodybutaflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty wakes up to find his soul mate tattoo on his chest. </p><p>Only to find out who his soul mate is and hoping for the best. </p><p>AU where the first sentence your soul mate says to you that day pops up on your body somewhere, leaving a matching mark in its place when the tattoo fades away once you find your soul mate. Of course this takes a few years to fade and the sentence will only fade once you find them and make the first connection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Rick and Morty fic!  
> I haven't wrote any fanfiction for a few years now so I might be rusty. 
> 
> Sorry this one is so short the next one will be waaaayyyy longer <3 
> 
> Hopefully this will be a few chapters long, there will be smut later on. Comments and Kudos are very much welcome!

You wake up to the warmth of your own room, blinds open letting more heat from the sun in. It’s slightly to warm but not enough to make you break into an uncomfortable sweat. Shuffling on your bed, stretching and hearing some of your joints popping from the sudden movement.That didn't sound too good. Grunting a little as you snuggle up in your blanket, just staring blankly at the wall with sleepy eyes. Not even thinking until your stomach demands food. 

Getting up from your cozy little den you made out of your blanket you grungly get up and steadily make your way downstairs to get a bowl of some kind of cereal because we all know mom stopped cooking after Summer moved out and dad and her got a divorce. 

The house is quiet, Rick probably doing something somewhere. And mom probably at work, practically skipping down the stairs you see mom at the table drinking some kind of steaming liquid. 

“Morning honey” she greets you with a lazy smile and dead eyes.  
She’s been working nonstop ever since dad left. She got a job being a full time big animal surgeon. You’re proud of her but you miss the long hours when she’s gone at work, sometimes not even returning home until later the next night. 

“M-morning mom.” 

Reaching for a bowl mom stops you, “Thought Rick was gonna make those uh” She stops for a moment. “Klopes cake? I don't know some kind of alien food for your birthday.” 

Rick. Your heart beats a little faster at the mention of his name, made your stomach flutter slightly. You’ve always had a slight crush on the old scientist, making it hard to focus some nights when you two are close in the ship. When he pulls you to safety because you were to distracted looking at him to notice the life or death monster coming towards you. 

“O-o-oh really? Th-a-a-ts nice of Rick!” Your stutter comes out more when you talk about him. “I’ll go see if he’s upstairs.” you run up the stairs, you have to see if you got your marks yet. You did turn 16 so it should be on your body somewhere, you didn't notice anything on your arms this morning but might as well check the rest of your body. 

When you turn 16, the first sentence your soul mate says to you that day will be on your body. It slowly fades after a few years or so after finding your soulmate. Instead of the sentence it leaves a little symbol where it once was. Mom still has hers, Rick never got one. (So he says) And summer actually found hers. A little circle with a bow stabbing through it making it look like its kind of melting away. 

Upstairs in the bathroom you wonder what your mark will be. You blush at the thought of being with someone for the rest of your life. You hope their nice, maybe it's Jessica! ..no it cant be she already has a tattoo on her hand that say FUCK OFF in all caps. Jeez, she really knows how to pick em. Even if it's her soul picking and not really her? You don't know, its confusing and you just want to find your tattoo. 

Looking in the mirror you check your arms one more time, turning them over. But there isn’t anything yet, the thought that you might not have a soul mate flashed through your mind before you shake the thought away. Lifting up your plaid pj pants, checking your legs but still nothing. So finally, taking a deep breath you raise your blue t-shirt up slowly, pulling it off in one swift motion. 

There. Right on your chest where your heart is is a sentence. You trace the skin where it's at, smiling like a huge dork as you practically jump up and down. Until that is the actual words sink in, leaving your mouth agape. No, that's a terrible thing to have on his chest! That's a terrible person to have as his soul mate even if he is attracted to them! It’s wrong, you know that. But you can’t help but smile about who it is. Or might be. 

Before you can put your shirt back on you hear a knock at the door. You jump a little in place. 

“M-morty, hurry the fUUGH-ck up, stop jerking it.” Rick grunts from the door. 

Not even giving you a moment to respond the door opens, standing there is Rick. His eyes scanning your short stature, lingering on your chest. On the tattoo. His face is blank and you worry for a moment and cover yourself with your hand. Grabbing your shirt and bolting out of the small room into your own. 

Rick looked confused, slightly hurt that you left without saying anything. 

Of course your soul mate had to be Rick Sanchez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo here it is. I cut this chapter into two parts so uh next chapter will be all the smut. All of it 
> 
> And some fluff of course bb

Once in the safety of your own room you quickly hide under your blankets. How embarrassing, Rick seen the tattoo on your chest. Your heart is pounding, you hope he doesn't hate you after finding out that your his soulmate. 

Time ticks by, not realizing just how much time you spent in bed wallowing in your own self pity and embarrassment you hear a knock at the door. You hide deeper, hiding your red face even more.

“C-come in.” you let out, voice pitch getting higher. 

Rick opens the door, a plate full of some alien looking pancakes. You always loved those. Grey in color and smooth in texture. Even though they looked gross they tasted amazing. They even have white balls on them, half melted. The memory of your first time ever eating them slithers its way into your head. 

Rick took you to a part of the outskirts of another galaxy, a little restaurant in the suburbs of the planets littering the area. It looked cute, homey and even inviting despite the other areas of that galaxy. The alien workers even looked nice. Sitting down Rick ordered for you, klope cakes. You protested, wanting to try something else but it was too late. Eventually the waitress (or so you think) brought two big steaming plates of the grey cakes. White balls on them that look like slightly melted marshmallows. Only for Rick to spout nonsense at you. You hope he was joking but knowing space he probably isn't. 

“Small creatures M-morty. Th-AGH-ts why these guys kill em. Cook the babies and smother dead young kids all over your klope cakes M-morty.” He chuckled. “y-y-you're eating babies Morty. Babies” 

He stopped after you kicked his knee and took a tentative bite. 

“H-hURGH-ppy birthday Morty.” Rick walked over to you, holding the klope cakes in his hand. He doesn't seem to notice how red your face is. (Or care) 

Sitting up you take the cakes from him and stuff your mouth full just as your stomach growls hungrily for the sweet cakes your grandpa made for you. “Th-thanks Rick” you say as some food drops from your mouth. Thats gross but you honestly don’t care, you're so hungry you could eat a horse right now.

“J-jesus Morty, calm down there not going anywhere anytime soon.” He says, sitting down next to you, almost touching. It sends shivers down your spine. You always loved being close to him, even if he is spewing insults at you. 

After you finished your breakfast (In the middle of the afternoon that is) you look up at him, his eyes focused on his thumping leg, shaking his whole frame slightly. He doesn't do that often, but when he does it usually means he's thinking hard. You take it that he can't control it. 

“Th-thanks Rick! They were good. A-are we going on an adventure today or-” He stops you.

“M-ORGH-ty”

“Yeah?”

He leans on you a tad bit, he’s not that heavy. Slim body but lean muscles from years of fighting to stay alive. He’s still shaking slightly as his leg still bounces. He smells like fresh laundry, alcohol, food and whatever the smell is buts it's definitely him. It all makes you dizzy in a good way. 

“Yo-you’re a good kid, M-morty.” He rubs your head, taking a big gulp of his flask after. “I-I always figured, since you know. I-I-I-I didn't have that” he gestures to the area on your chest with the tattoo like it makes him sick. Like you make him sick. Like being soulmates with your grandson makes you hate everything a little bit more. And you can agree, givin if you never had any feelings for the older family member you would feel the same. You cant judge him, but that doesn't stop it from hurting any less. 

Rick pinches his nose, his sleeve falling down a little bit to reveal faint black letters on the inside of his wrist. Your stomach drops a little, even though it's your words he doesn't want them. He drops his head a little too fast. “I never thought it'd be you.” he whispers in his raspy, gruff voice. 

Something about his voice makes your heart flutter and your knees go weak. Something about it also hurts. Deeply. You don't want him to hurt, to be in pain, to feel any negative emotion because of this one thing. Because nature decided to make yours and his life even more troublesome than it already was. “Y-yo-you know if you d-do-don’t want to uh, ya know.” you mumble out the last bit, Rick getting closer to hear you. 

“What? M-mORGH-ty my bodies not the same.” 

“Be with me or wh-whatever? We-we-we can pretend this never happened, that I never got my tattoo! Rick and Mo-morty for 100 years, right?” You were frantic, not wanting him to hate you, not wanting him to leave you like he did years ago with mom. You can feel the prick of tears stinging at the corner of your eyes, a lump in your throat, making it hard to breath past the hurt. 

“M-morty- I-I. Fuck.” He stops, taking a drink from his flask again. “Do-do you realize what this is? D-do you even want this Morty? It-it's a big deal to everyone. To you Morty. I don't want to hurt you.” 

You shift slightly, tears still wanting to leave your body. “I- uh, Jeez Rick I-I don’t know. you clumsily let out, words shaky. Your heart is pounding in your chest. 

You close your eyes. You don't want to do this right now, you just want to lay down and never wake up. To be on an adventure with Rick or something, anything. Anything to stop this pain that will surely get worse once he leaves. And you’re scared he might actually leave, but maybe this time forever. 

“It’s yes or N-OURGH-o.” 

You do want this, you’re scared to say so though. Afraid if you say yes he might do it just for you and not him. That he might torture himself for your sake. He’s sacrificed a lot, hell, even himself before. Always pulling through though. 

You tense up when you feel the bed shifting, Ricks getting up. “Think about it M-morty. You know where to find me when you got an answer.” He rubs the top of your head once more before bending down and giving your forehead a slight kiss. 

He walks out without another word. And with that, you let your tears finally fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the feed back!! It almost made me cry a lil tbh ;u; i love you all 
> 
> There might be 5 chapters of this so look out. :) give me prompts in the comments if youd like to read more of my stuff

You make your way downstairs. You’re tired but then again when aren't you tired? You need time to clear your head. Maybe just sitting in your dark room for a few hours drinking might help. 

After sitting down at your messy desk you start drinking. More and more until everything is a hazy fog from right and wrong. You feel guilty, you shouldn't have feelings for your own grandson, even if you are soul bound together. You surely noticed the slight crush Morty had on you before and you certainly knew about your forbidden feelings. But it's still wrong nonetheless. 

You booted up your old chunky laptop built with actual alien ware. You set up cameras in your room a while ago, make sure no one unwanted comes in. (Like Jerry.) But you were semi-okay with Morty coming in, not even letting Beth come in to take your dirty clothes anymore. Although you were okay with Morty coming in once in awhile when you were gone to take a lab coat once in awhile (you weren't really sure why until you watched one of the recordings.) 

With guilt you opened up the file, saved and hidden in the depths of your laptop. Its of Morty, sneaking in around 3 at the morning when you were off doing something somewhere else in the galaxy. You lick your lips as you press the all too familiar play button. 

It starts with Morty coming into your room one night, his face a beat red and he’s pitching a tent in his boxers you notice from the camera angle. He goes to your cot where your lap coat was laying from when you fell asleep and shuffled it off in the middle of the night before grabbing a new one a shuffling out of the room to do important things in the morning. He grabs it, nervous and slightly shaky. He’s halfway out the door before he turns around and heads to your cot, climbing on and wrapping himself in your old blanket. It's dark but you can see him lift the jacket to his nose, eyes shut and mouth slightly open. You can hear a small moan as you can see him rubbing himself through his boxers, still holding your lab coat. 

His head rolls back, revealing his slender neck as his hand dips into his boxers and a steady up and down movement takes place. His mouths open, a little bit of drool escaping and landing onto your coat and blanket. The pace increases, his hips bucking slightly. 

The video in front of you makes you groan, you’ve never seen anything as hot as your own grand kid masturbating on your bed to the smell of you. You let your hand wander down, unbuttoning your slacks, you shimmy out of them just enough to grab a tight grip on your throbbing cock. God, this is so wrong. You slowly rub the head, smearing pre as lube down your shaft. It feels so goddamn good though. 

“fuck.” you mutter out, biting your lip before a gasp comes out just as you go faster.

Morty speeds up and you do too, almost matching his pace. Watching his eyes flutter and hips bucking and you’re so close. He moans your name, again and again that it almost sounds like he's in the room with you. “Morty, fu-fuck” 

“Rick!” 

You freeze, that's definitely not part of the video. You turn around from your spot on your chair, noticing a blushing Morty with his back pinned against your door. 

“Mo-Morty! Wh-what are you do-doing here?” 

“I-I-I uh I came to give you my-my answer, Rick!” he practically yells, his face red as a tomato. “What are you doing?” 

“Wh-wh-what does it look like, Morty I’m kind of busy here.” you grunt out, hand still just slowly rubbing your head. 

He notices, blushing even more now. “we-well” he can't seem to find words at the moment, instead his face changes from shy to determined. He slowly walks closer to you. 

You just watch him, how slender his body is, how he still isn't wearing a shirt and seeing your words on his chest thrills you, excites you, makes you want to mark him with bruises and bite marks. It's so unmarked and it's all yours. If he wants it. Before you know it he’s standing in front of you, face redder than you've ever seen it before. Your heart beats faster, fear and excitement flowing through your veins. 

He leans over, he’s so close to your face you can smell the klope cakes. His big brown eyes piercing yours just for a moment before he shuts them tightly, tilting his head slightly and messily kisses you, his breath hitches when you finally give in and kiss him back, enjoying the taste, the sweet taste of the sticky pancakes, tasting his everything, memorizing the way his lips curve around yours.   
You test the waters by licking at his half parted lips. He lets you in, and you grab at his waist, pulling him closer towards you as your tongue explores his mouth. 

He moans slightly as you push him on your lap, getting better leverage. He wraps his arms around your neck and breaks the kiss. His breathing ragged and eyes still closed. God it looks so fucking sexy. 

You move to his neck, sucking hard as he pants and becomes jelly in your lap. “Mm, R-r-rick.” his voice stutters out. 

You stop suddenly. Moving to look him in the eyes. “M-morty.” you start, kissing his lips softly. “What's your answer sweety?” 

He visibly blushes at this new pet name. He nods. “I-I want to make the bond..” he snuggles into your neck. Oh god he’s adorable as fuck. You can't help but hold him tighter. 

“I wa-want to do this right then” 

He looks up at you, eyes big and shining. “So-so you don't hate me?” 

You hold him tighter to you. “Of course not M-OURGH-ty. I-I-I've been wanting this for quite some time now too, I never thought it'd be you. Or anyone for that matter. Bu-but i'm glad you want it too and i'm not just some gross old man preying on his grandson.” 

He giggles at that, leaning his head on you. You can't help but smile and bury your nose in his curls and breath in. Content for now.

He squirms a little in your lap, making your very apparent boner even more noticeable as you groaned a little in pleasure. “R-rick uh, how long- how long have you been watching that?” he darts his eyes to the computer screen, it paused on him still jerking off on your cot with your lab coat wrapped around his hand and shoved next to his nose. 

“For a while now Morty.” You hold tightly around him as you stand, using your free hand to shut the laptop and carry him over to your bed. 

“R-Rick! Wa-wait!” he holds onto you tighter. 

“Calm down, i'm just getting more comfortable.” You lay him down, sliding in next to his slim figure. Grabbing his waist and pulling him close to you. “You’re gonna get sick if you keep waking around half naked you dweeb.” 

He nuzzles into your warmth, a smile evident on his lips. 

“M-morty” 

“Ye-yeah grandpa Rick?” 

“I love you even if you're a pain in my ass.” you close your eyes, enjoying the closeness. 

“I love you too” He smiles, giving you a small kiss. “Even if you’re the biggest asshole sometimes.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had at least 3 different versions of this before I gave up and went with this one. 
> 
> Aaahh I might do some art for this but im not sure im pretty lazy lmao

It’s been a few weeks since your birthday, tattoo still strong, no signs on when the mark will appear. You’re not even sure how you get it. It's rather embarrassing trying to cover yourself from your parents when they walk in when you're shirtless. Rick hasn't taken you out on an adventure for a while, he hasn't even left anywhere alone. It’s weird, it's uncomfortable. It's not normal Rick behavior. For a moment you think it's because of you, it probably is because of you though. 

The day starts out normal. Get up, eat cereal, brush your teeth and get dressed for school. Sometimes he would take you, sometimes he would nod goodbye, sometimes ignoring you.

So you’re shocked one day when you’re in class and he comes barging in, door slamming open and a shout of protest from your teacher. He’s wearing a tux, buttons not all the way buttoned at the top, shirt not tucked in all the way in some places and he looks like he’s in a rush. Although it's rushed it looks good on him, really good. “M-Morty!” he yells loudly. 

“Je-jeez Rick. Don’t go-gotta yell.” you rub your arm awkwardly. trying to avoid most people's gazes as they stare at you. 

“No time foURGHr that Morty. Family emergency. “ he says hurriedly. 

You get up and dash out of the school with him, expecting something bad to have happened to mom.

Rick shoves you into his flying saucer, climbing in through /your door, apparently too much in a rush to go the extra steps to his door. You don’t mind though, it's almost back to normal.

You arrive at the house without him saying a single thing about why he picked you up yet. You tried conversation a few times, he ignored you each time. He shoves a bag of clothes into your hands. “Pu-put this on” 

You nod slightly. “O-okay.” Walking through the house and upstairs. 

This is weird, Rick is wearing a suite. Which he never does, it should concern you but it doesn't. You think it's rather hot. Like really really hot. He picks you up from school out of nowhere. Which isn't uncommon but the fact that you and him haven't been going on any adventures lately is worrisome.   
He hasn't been ignoring you so you don't know why you both haven't been doing any life threatening things. He only avoided a conversation or two when you asked, he didn't want to talk about it so you didn't push it. But it’s weird, he gave you clothes to wear out of nowhere. 

You shrug your current clothes off and slip on the grey slacks, fitting perfectly. Next is the button  
up black shirt. You must say, he really outdid himself. There's not a jacket but there is a red tie. You stumble over to the bathroom, looking over at yourself in the mirror. You look good, can't deny yourself that. He did good. 

By the time you get downstairs Rick is already in the garage, tapping his foot slightly and looking bored. As he sees you his face perks up slightly. “F-finally.” His eyes roam over your body, watching your every step towards him. He nods to himself as if he accomplished something amazing. 

“Wh-where are we going, R-rick?” you ask shyly. 

“O-OURGH-t” 

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 

You walk through the portal with Rick to see a movie theatre, only way bigger with huge letters on sign in the front that reads: BALL FOUNDOLORS: BALLS DROPPED You always hated the long titles but nonetheless you’re excited to see the new movie! 

“here you go Mo-Morty. Thought you’d like to see this since you haven't shut up about it since you seen the commercial for it.” Rick says with a hint of a smile. 

Then why were you dressed up? Just to see a movie? Seems a little ridiculous. “G-Gee thanks Rick!” 

You both head in, paying for the tickets and taking your seat. 

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After the movie Rick grabs your hands, it's warm, rough and calloused. The contact makes you shiver a little. Before doing anything else, Rick starts to fix up his suite, putting his hand on the nape of your back once his buttons are in place and his shirt tucked in, he brings you closer as he leans down and presses a light, tender kiss onto your lips. Pulling out the portal gun once he’s finished, aiming it at the wall of the theatre outside. He looks at you before stepping in without your hand.   
You follow.

On the other side of the portal you see a huge building, many different races of aliens hoarding at the doors, all in fancy looking clothing. There's lights scattered everywhere and floating lights, bobbing up and down as what looks like a mini milky way is wavering through said lights. Its super pretty, how it pulses with life, how it lights up the surrounding dark area of the world around you. The sky is dark, no stars in sight, no moon the only things illuminating the place is the windows to the building and the beautiful stream of lights and colors outside. 

There's tables almost everywhere, creatures eating in a small group, others bringing them to the tables with a smile. 

You realize it's a restaurant. Not like the one Rick took you to before, no. This one looks expensive, nice, like it would have 5 stars. And if it were on earth it probably would. You don’t know if outer-world places have a similar rating like earth does. 

You smile, face warm even though the planet is cold. “R-Rick?” you look up at your grandfather. 

He looks down at you eyes bright, small smile on his face as he grabs your hand for the second time that day. “I told you I wanted to do this right, M-Morty” 

And with that you both walk in. 

After taking a seat Rick calls for a waiter in another language you don't recognize. It flows through his lips smoothly. You rub your neck, slightly embarrassed at the attention Rick is giving you today. It's rather nice, making you feel more loved then you ever have before. 

He orders for you again, “Rick I can decide what I-I-I want to eat, you do-don't have to order for me every time.” you whine a little.

“Do-do you speak Verkle? No-no. Shut up and wait ba-babe.” He winks at you, saying something in the foreign language to you, causing some other guests to cough and look at him with distance causing you to blush at the unknown. 

Later, with some small talk the food arrives, its steaming and your mouth waters at the smell. It looks really good too, almost like an enchilada only with oozing green sauce. 

You dig in, finding it hot and almost choking at the hotness. Rick chuckles, taking a smaller bite, blowing it off before putting it in his mouth. 

You both eat and talk, smiling, laughing, and enjoying yourselfs as the day ticks into night. 

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After eating Rick takes you outside, taking your hand and walking into a open field. “I rented this whole field out M-Morty. Its all ours. Morty” He doesn't burp once, a small smile on his face the whole time. It seems like it hasn't gone away all day today, which makes your heart swell with happiness; knowing that it's you that's making him happy. 

The field is beautiful, much like the restaurant outside eating quarters there's a small looking milky way dancing just above your heads, far enough to not reach but close enough to poke at with a stick. But you won't. You don't want to disturb something so breathtaking.   
You don't notice Rick letting go of your hand, walking a little bit more in front of you. His eyes focused on you as you admire your surroundings. He breaks your attention from the sky. “Morty” 

“Yeah, Ri-rick?” your smile returns when you hear his voice. He beckons you closer with a wave of his and. 

“I got something special for you, sweetie.” 

“Rick, you already did a lot for me tonight.” 

“Just wait until you see this.” 

“O-okay.” You walk next to him and he points up to a certain point in the sky. And you notice something amazing just then. The space looking overhead changed drastically in that one spot. Instead you see just lone stars, in a shape of something that looks familiar. “Rick?”

“It's a custom consultation Morty!” he explains with vigor. “Its of us, do you see it?” 

You squint and you start to see it, the faint star outline of your bodies side by side. Your heart beats a little faster, blush forming on your face. You quickly hide your face, tears pricking at your eyes. No one has ever loved you this much, no one has ever wanted to make you happy like Rik does. Even if he is your grandfather, you love him more that anything. And you know he loves you too. 

He brings you close into a hug, stars shining in the background as you whisper ‘I love yous’ to him, listening to him repeat them back. 

You’ve never been as happy as you are now. And you can’t wait to make the bond all the way with him, for him to be yours, and you be his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long lmao I didn't feel like writing smut for a loooong while now. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: Pileofsin 
> 
> Sorry for any spelling errors I did this chapter on my phone. 
> 
> (also I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested??)

You wake up in Rick's arms on top of a expensive hotel bed. He’s snoring slightly, light bouncing off his face, painting him in a soft yellowish color. Bringing his features to look softer, more welcoming. You could get used to this. The warmth of Rick around you, the comforting smell that is just him. The gentle breeze from the shitty air conditioner. Everything's perfect in this moment.

 

Expect that your bladder is full.

 

You wiggle out of his grasp, he reaches for you, eyes half lidded and drool escaping his mouth. He mumbles something out that you ignore, mind to busy with the task to empty yourself. Not wanting to wake the man further you end up sneaking into the bathroom to do your business.Relief spreads over you as you lift the toilet seat and let it out. When you’re finished you decide you might as well shower now that you're in here. Rick might be up by the time you get out anyways. Last night was fun, you and Rick didn't do anything yet. He keeps saying it has to be right. But even not doing anything with the older male you're content with just sleeping in his arms and being with him.

 

Turning on the hot water, adjusting slightly outside of the tub so it's not uncomfortable for when you do get in. Once it's at the perfect temperature you skimmy off the baggy black shirt you were wearing that belonged to Rick when he was younger and then your simple red boxers. You sigh into the warmth of the water, standing with your head bowed under the streaming water.

 

You're glad Ricks your soulmate, ever since you walked in on him that one day not to long ago he’s been acting slightly different. Making sure on adventures you are right behind him or by his side. He always has a hand on you when someone or something walks by. He surprises you with silly gifts now and then from the pawn shop. (no matter how terrible and tacky) He even made a dildo for you that's a cast of his own penis. You have yet to use it. You have yet to need to use it.

 

Water rolls down your back, warming you further. You smile as you remember last night. After he showed you the sky when you two finished eating you two rough housed on the hill, you tackling him to the ground after some cheesy words being tossed back and forth. You two kissed on the mildewy ground of the cold planet, laughing when the other pinned them. It soon became a game with you two. Who could be on top and who could kiss the other faster than the other.

 

You don't hear Rick sliding into the bathroom until your back is pressed to him, arms wrapped around your middle, rubbing soothing circles on your wet skin. You push into the touch, glad that his rough fingertips are running soothing circles onto you. It's different, loving, gentler than his usually hard ways. It's almost cliché. Shower running hot, your soul bound partner behind you, holding you closer than he had ever before, your butt pressed firmly into something hard..wait

 

He Lets out shuddering breaths as you rock back into him experimentally, biting your lip as you rile up the man slowly. It’s fun for you, great way to pass the time. You want to make the bond soon, and he's taking forever to do it. You might as well speed things up a bit.

 

He groans rather loudly when you grind into him once again, his dick slipping in between your legs as you do so, it pokes at your tender skin In between your rather chubby thighs, making your ever so slowly friend to get harder at the contact.

 

"fucking hell Morty" he breathed into your ear, grabbing your hips roughly and pushing you onto him again, pushing your ass back to his dick. "are you trying to ruin me?" His hand works its way down, inches away from your now fully hard dick.

 

Your head rolls back onto his chest, water hitting your neck, spraying into your eyes slightly, making you rub at them irritatingly. He pulls his hands off your hips and you whine a little at the loss. He take your hands into his, making water get into your eyes again. "Riiick" you whine.Not pleased with the feeling, you try to put your head back down to avoid any more discomfort but he stops you, leaning around over you, blocking out the water, even if it is just a little. His eyes look into yours for a moment before he kisses you tenderly, your lips parting to let him in. Rick's tongue exploring your mouth, drinking in every ounce of noise that escapes your throat.

 

His hand lets go of yours, replacing your hand with tortures' slow motions on your fully hard dick. You moan into his mouth, hoping to give him the idea to go faster. He doesn't, instead he breaks the kiss, heavy breathes bouncing off the walls. His hand stops.

"Rick come on." You whine, grinding into him again. His breath hitches slightly but other than that his face is the same.

 

It’s been forever since you masturbated, never having a chance since Rick would always find a way into your room before you could. You even tried in front of him, he just snapped at you to ‘stop being a thirsty lil bitch, Morty’ 

 

Rick practically growls in your ear as he flips you so you’re facing him, his nose inches from yours as he goes in to aggressively kiss you, trailing heavy kisses down to your neck where he rests and starts to lick antagonizly slow to your jawline. 

 

You moan out his name, eyes shut tight, tilting your head back so he can get better access. Rick icey blue eyes open, lidded and heavy. “Lets go to the bed.” he mummbles, kissing your neck one last time before he aburtly turns the watter off and climbing out. 

 

You stand there, panting a little trying to catch your barings. You’re going to make the bond with RIck, however you do it youre not sure. Rick doesnt even know, its different for everyone. Sometimes you dont need sex, sometimes you do. But either way you want this. No, need this. 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Once in the room you notice Ricks going through some drawers. You sit down on the edge of the bed, hair standing up a little when you notice Ricks still hard. He turns around once he found what he wanted, a bottle of lube in hand he towers over you a little, eyes lidded and a sloppy grin on his face. “Y-you ready, Mo-morty?” 

 

You nod. “Ye-yeah! I-is it going to hurt though?” you ask a bit nervous about everything. 

 

“Not if I do this right, don’t worry bab-baby I’ll take good care of you.” 

 

You smile softly, dick twitcing at the thought of Rick taking care of you. He crawls over you, spreading your theighs with his strong hands. His lips meet yours just as his hand lazily strokes you; you let out a low moan, Rick taking that as an invatation as his hands travel down to your sac, warm hands rubbing and tugging lightly. His kisses travel down your lips to your chin, cheeks, eyebrows, he stops and rests his forhead agaisnt yours, eyes lidded adn breathing heavy. 

 

“‘m love you, Morty.” 

 

Your heart does a little flip at that. Rick loves you, the emotionless man who has murdered hundreds of people and aliens alike. The man who feels nothing is feeling something for you. And that just alone makes you feel special. 

 

You wrap yours arms around his neck, tilting your head enough to give him a gentle kiss. “I love you too Rick.” 

 

Just as you say that his fingers travel south more, “You ready baby?”

 

You nod in agreement and he goes for the lube, opening the bottle with one hand he squeezes some out onto his fingers. He trails his hands down and around your hole, finger teasing you just enough to make you squirm. “Riiiick come on.” 

 

“Realax” His finger slips in slowly causing you to arch your back. He stills for a few moments before slowly starting up a slow rythm, adding a second when you loosen enough around his digit. He rubs agaisnt you harder and faster, finger fucking you making you moan as he hits a spot that sends jolts up your spine. 

 

“Ohgod, Rick!” your legs open wider, welcoming the feeling more. “mm do that again?” you plead.

 

And he does, over and over again until your on the edge already. The feeling is so overwhelimg you didnt knotice he already put in more fingers. “‘m close Rick.” You moan out his name just as he hits that spot one more time. 

 

But before you know it hes pulling out of you, making you whine at the loss. But thats soon replaced with a groan as you feel the head of his dick press agasint your hole. 

 

“Let me know when it hurts, ill stop.” He’s gentle, moving his hips so he pushes into you slowly and you just lose it, moaning loudly as you're filled with nothing but /rick/. He makes it halfway in and your hands go up to his back, nails digging into his flesh as you try to push more of him into you. You need more of Rick, to feel him moving in you, to make your voice hoarse. You need him to just /fuck/ you already. 

 

He listens to your silent command as he shoves the rest in in one motion of his hips. You moan loudly as his voice hitches and a low groan escapes his throat. “Rick..” you breath out. 

 

His hips move slowly and he rests his forehead to yours again, both hands gripping your hips tightly enough to bruise. With each slow thrust your breath catches and you let out mumbled ‘I love yous’ and ‘ohgod’. He picks up his pace, his icy eyes staring into your big brown ones. 

 

“I love you Morty.” He grunts as he speeds up. “Wanna spend forever with you. Por siempre y para siempre bebé” His hand reaches for your throbbing dick, you cant handle it. Everything is so warm, his hand, the rythm you cant explain but its just fantastic, sending shivers of plasure up your spine each time he thrusts into your prostate. His words are overwhelming and before you know it youre on the brink again so close with how his hand is tugging at you faster until youre nothing but a moaning mess under him. “Forever, fuck” He slams into you one more time and it feels as if time freezes. 

 

He looks into your eyes and both of you can feel it. The bond, its warm, its making your body ten times more sensitive. You can feel the heat of your bodies mingling getting hotter until your hot from head to toe, body trmebling and you lose it. 

 

Hot spurts of white leave you as Rick grunts, helping you drag out your orgasim. He soon follows after you, eyes closed tight as he realses himself into you. 

 

“I love you, holy fuck that was great Rick!” He pulls out of you. 

 

“Fuck yeah it was baby.” Rick plops down next to you, pullin you in close to his chest. 

 

“Do-do you think people will care that w-we bonded?” 

 

“I can always pursway them-hey look at your chest.” 

 

You look down and notice that on your chest and Ricks wrist is now the soul mate tattoo. Its the portal with two blue swirls intertwined with each other. You couldn't be happier to see that they finally showed up. 

Cuddling into Rick some more you're content with how everything turned out. Ricks gentle breathing soothing as you fall asleep with a smile plastered on your face. 

The last thing you hear is Ricks gruff voice, telling you how much he loves you. And with that,you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're all going to hell


End file.
